My love is your love
by Written-Elo
Summary: Quand Brittany fait une erreur, c'est Santana qui souffre. Leur histoire va-t-elle durer .. ? N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture
1. Me tromper ?

Amis du jour,Bonjour Amis du soir, Bonsoir !

Tous d'abord ma fiction sera sur plusieurs chapitres. Elle parle du couple Brittana qui est en péril. Romance, amitié et drame seront au rendez-vous! N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis ca me ferais plaisir. Ce chapitre est un peu cours mais prenez ca comme le prologue.

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

POV Santana :

Brittany…..Mes larmes redoublèrent en entendant ce prénom. Ce prénom qui me fait tant de mal.

Je suis assise sur mon lit, mes bras encerclent mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Je me sens bien dans cette position. Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse, quand il faisait froid dehors et que je me recroquevillais tellement il faisait froid.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, c'était une sorte d'échappatoire, d'issue de secours. Je regarde le paysage et je n'y pensais plus. Je ne pensais plus à ce qu'elle avait pu me faire ou à ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Il pleut, il pleut des cordes. C'est un peu comme sur mes joues en ce moment. Ma tête veut exploser et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui la retient. Tout se bouscule la dedans, des souvenirs, des chansons….Mais je crois que le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire ce n'est pas ma tête mais plutôt mon cœur. Comment peut-on ressentir autant de choses d'un coup. La haine, l'angoisse, l'amertume, la vengeance mais aussi l'amour …

Le plus beau des sentiments que j'ai toujours partagé avec Elle. Je me souviens de tous nos moments ensemble. A cette pensée je décroche un léger sourire qui se rompt brutalement en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. Un souvenir moins agréable, comment aurait-elle pu me faire ça ? J'ai envie de lui pardonner mais je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être qu'au fil du temps je lui ferai de nouveau confiance ou peut-être que les choses s'empireront. Je sors de cette rêverie par mon portable qui vibre :

« Message de Quinn : J'arrive chez toi dans moins de 10 minutes et t'a intérêt d'ouvrir sinon je défonce la porte Mademoiselle Lopez ! »

Quinn est ma meilleure amie après Brittany. Elle est toujours là quand il y a un problème. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à elle que Brittany et moi _formions_ un couple. Formions … je parle déjà au passé alors que je ne devrais pas … ! J'entends alors le bruit de la sonnette. Je descend les marches et ouvre la porte …Elle reste figée devant moi en voyant, la tronche que je tire. Mon maquillage a coulé, mes yeux sont gonflés et cernés et pour finir je suis en pyjama. Je lui fais signe d'entrer elle brise alors la glace et commence à parler :

« - _Hey_ »

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre je suis à bout de force. Prête à pleurer mais un murmure sort de ma bouche :

« - _Hey »_

Je remonte les escaliers et prend la direction de ma chambre. Elle me suit. Le silence qui s'est installé entre nous est pesant mais elle fait comme si rien n'était.

« _- Tu sais au Glee Club tu manques à tout le monde et Mlle Sylvester a même demandé si tout allait bien.._ » Tais- toi Quinn, je t'en supplie, Tais-toi.

« - _Je ne veux pas y retourner Quinn … Tu peux comprendre ça ?_ »

« _- Et_ _si Brittany n'avait pas voulu faire ce qu'elle a fait_ » Quinn je t'en supplie ….

« - _Me tromper ? …._ » lui répondis-je

« - _Peut-être … Alcool, ou elle a même été prise par surprise et le gars en a voulu plus et tu est arrivé à ce moment là ….._ »

« - _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus …_ »


	2. Elle est une drogue pour moi

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et qui laissent des reviews. Bonne soirée/ Bonne journée à vous !

* * *

Quinn était repartie 10 minutes après être arrivé. Elle m'avait raconté les derniers potins du lycée et du Glee club. Je n'avais même pas osé demander comment allait Brittany. Je ne suis pas prête. Vous voulez savoir ce pourquoi je suis là, à me morfondre ? Je vais vous expliquez mais chaque chose en son temps. Commençons par le début : le jour où Brittany et Santana ont donné Brittana. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier … Un sourire se décroche de mes lèvres.

C'était en automne 2011.

J'étais Co-capitaine des Cheerleaders. J'étais la fille la plus populaire. J'avais des amis extraordinaires et puis il y avait le Glee Club. Ma vie était presque parfaite, d'ailleurs pas mal de filles auraient bien aimé être à ma place. Il ne me manquait qu'une personne. La personne la plus chère à mes yeux. La seule que je ne pouvais pas avoir, qui m'était inaccessible…

Nous marchions avec Quinn dans les couloirs pour rejoindre nos casiers respectifs. Toute l'attention était portée sur nous. C'est agréable comment les gens vous regardent. Arrivées à nos casiers, nous les ouvrîmes. Dans le casier de Quinn, la déco faisait Barbie, quelques photos étaient accrochées. Des photos que je connaissais bien, sois je les avais prises ou sois j'étais dessus. Sauf une. Celle où elle est couverte de farine avec Puck dans les cuisines. Elle l'a toujours gardé. Et je suis certaine qu'elle y est encore, elle tient beaucoup à Puck. D'ailleurs je me demande si à cette époque, elle n'avait pas déjà des sentiments pour lui. Mon casier à moi était plus sobre, mais remplis de photos. Surtout des photos d'_Elle _et moi. Elle me manquait. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de la sentir contre moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Un asticot en fauteuil roulant, je ne sais pas si ça vous dis quelque chose. Quand je la voyais assise sur ses genoux, une envie de vomir me prenait. J'avais essayé de lui dire, je vous promets, mais je renonçais quand je la voyais sourire et rigoler avec lui, après tout elle a le droit au bonheur non ? Mais Quinn un jour sans le vouloir à forcer le destin.

Nous discutions dans le vestiaire toutes les deux, nous pensions être seules …

« _Ca va en ce moment San', tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?_ »

J'avais refermé mon casier violemment.

« _Non ca ne va pas du tout Quinn … »_

Je me mis à pleurer. La pression était trop forte je n'en pouvais plus, ca faisait trop longtemps que je souffrais de cet amour. Et jusque là je croyais qu'il n'était pas du tout réciproque, mais je me trompais…

_« Tu veux en parler Santana ? » _

_« Ca me fait mal de les voir ensemble, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle, de son corps de déesse, sa peau douce sentant la vanille, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus azurs »_

Je regardais Quinn dans les yeux, celle-ci, ne savait quoi dire. Elle vint donc s'asseoir a côté de moi. Un grand blanc entre nous s'installa. Je crois qu'elle avait compris la nature de mes sentiments en vers Brittany.

_« Tu es amoureuse San' ? » _

Elle me lança cette phrase avec une telle douceur que j'en eu des frissons. Mais avant que j'aie le temps de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, quelqu'un pointa le bout de son nez. Une grande blonde, svelte pour être précise, avec des cheveux ondulés s'avança vers nous. Elle était chamboulée et ne savait quoi dire… Je la regardais dans les yeux, ne lâchant pas son regard, elle m'hypnotisait. Quinn vint alors briser ce lourd silence :

_« Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez certaines choses à vous dire » _Merci Quinn, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle quitta la pièce, et nous laissa seule. Je crois que jamais auparavant je n'avais été aussi vulnérable qu'à ce moment là. Brittany, se tenait là devant moi. Elle me regardait avec ce regard irrésistible, de désir et culpabilité.

_« Je suis désolée Santana, je ne voulais pas écouter mais je voulais savoir ce qui te rendait malheureuse parce que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. » _

_« Voilà maintenant tu sais Brittany … »_

_« Tu n'as pas répondu à Quinn tout à l'heure quand elle t'a demandé …. si tu étais amoureuse ? »_

Elle paraissait si gênée. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses pieds, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir écouté et d'en redemander encore plus mais je devais lui dire la vérité. Je la lui devais. De toute manière si j'avais menti, elle l'aurait su. D'un geste de la main je l'invitai à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

_« Brittany tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, tu es tout pour moi. Sans toi ça ne serait pas possible, parce que dans la vie on a besoins de repères. Et toi tu es ce repère. Tu es mon repère. Mais j'ai envie que tu sois plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais il y a Artie. Et je comprendrais si tu restais avec lui, c'est un type bien. Alors que moi, je suis méchante et hargneuse et je saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais j'ai plus envie d'être la Bitch de service. J'ai envie d'être la fille amoureuse et attentionnée avec sa copine. Celle qui la réconforte à chaque coup dur. Je n'ai plus envie de te faire l'amour en tant que meilleure amie mais plutôt en tant que ta petite-amie, celle qui t'envoie au 7è ciel et avec qui c'est magique. Parce que Brittany, je t'aime. » _

J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et lui avais sorti tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Elle lâcha une larme, l'essuya et sourit. Elle se rapprocha de moi. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Je sentais maintenant son souffle sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur battait plus vite que celui d'Usain Bolt après le 100m. Après cette attente insoutenable nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Je l'avais déjà embrassée mais jamais avec autant d'amour.

Voilà, ça c'est l'histoire de commencement de Brittana, mais après mettre remémorer ce souvenir je n'ai aucune envie de connaître notre fin, parce que je l'aime trop. Elle est une drogue pour moi …


	3. Dis tout, à tonton Puckozaure

Bonjour/Bonsoir. Je ne pensais pas continuer cette fiction car je pensais que personne ne la lisait mais étant donné qu'il y ait quand même des lecteurs, je vais la continuer.

[ _watch_?_v=3I57MtbvN1Y&feature=endscreen&NR=1_] A écouter en lisant pour les gens qui le souhaite.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui je suis sortie prendre l'air. Il ne pleuvait pas. C'est rare en cette période. C'est bientôt Noël. J'ai sorti mon écharpe blanche en laine et mon bonnet, il fait vraiment froid en ce moment surtout depuis que je n'ai plus Brittany pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Cela fait 2 heures que je marche et sans m'en apercevoir je m'arrête sur un banc du parc et fixe un endroit, bien particulier. Un coin tranquille où vit un grand saule pleureur depuis pas mal d'années. Du banc, l'arbre est caché grâce à ses longues branches qui touchant le sol ne permettent de voir si quelqu'un est à l'intérieur de cette « cabane ». A un endroit seulement celle-ci est vulnérable, il faut faire le tour de l'arbre. Mais personne ne le fait. Tant mieux je dois dire. Je nous revois assises là-bas. Beaucoup de souvenirs remontent, je nous revois en train de rire pour une chose plus ou moins drôle mais nous rions. Elle était assise contre l'arbre et moi assise contre elle. Nous nous tenions la main et nos éclats de rire intriguaient quelques passants qui se demandait d'où ça venait .Après ces rigolades, nous ne parlions plus, nous nous contentions seulement de profiter de l'instant présent et de regarder face à nous le soleil qui se couchait et qui se reflétait dans l'eau claire du lac. Cela pouvait durer des heures mais ça ne paraissait que quelques minutes. J'étais bien dans ces bras. Quand il ne restait plus personne dans le parc. Je me retournais et observait son visage, puis je venais déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Souvent elle l'approfondissait, de sorte que nos langues se rencontrent et tourbillonnent ensemble. Nous étions ensemble depuis une semaine. Il y a une semaine que je lui avais fait ma déclaration. Je ne regrettais pas du tout ce que j'avais fait. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'ouvrais mon cœur à quelqu'un. C'est elle qui m'avait fait découvrir cet endroit. C'était le seul endroit où on pouvait être nous-mêmes. On était cachées.

Je me relève de mon banc, une larme coule sur ma joue, je l'essuie et part avec un sourire accroché sur mon visage. Décidemment elle me manque beaucoup trop.

Je rentre soulagée. J'ai enfin réussi à me l'avouer. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'allonge dans mon lit. Je m'endors…

20h37. C'est se qu'affiche mon réveil. Je me lève difficilement. Je regarde mon portable, un message. Dans un moment d'espoir, je pense que c'est elle, on ne sait jamais. Malheureusement c'est une autre personne mais je suis tout de même contente.

SMS PUCK :

« Salut Beauté, tu me manques fort. Gros bisous. Ton Puckozaure. »

Puck est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a toujours soutenu quand j'avais besoin de lui. C'est un grand frère. Certes ce n'était pas très catholique les parties de jambes en l'air que l'on faisait mais c'était pour la bonne cause. D'ailleurs je me souviens parfaitement des mots qu'il a prononcés lorsqu'il a su pour Brittany et moi.

**FLASHBACK. **

Après avoir fait ma déclaration à Brittany, je mettais sentie obligée de me rendre à l'auditorium pour y chanter ce que je ressentais. J'étais perdue. Pas perdue à cause de ce flot de sentiments que j'avais pour ma blonde. Mais plutôt des sentiments de tous les autres. J'avais peur. Vous imaginez ? Santana Lopez, the Bitch par excellence avoir peur. Enfin, je n'étais encore qu'une gamine, avec un égo surdimensionné qui avait peur de se confronter aux autres. Mais heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour moi.

J'étais assise sur le bord de la scène finissant de chanter les derniers quelques mots de « Beautiful » de Christina Aguilera. Cette chanson était la chanson appropriée pour le moment. J'étais dans mes pensées et j'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables de mon coming-out quand j'entendis un bruit. Je cherchais d'où cela pouvait venir. Un homme à crête sortit de l'ombre. Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée.

_« _Je savais que c'était toi, à trois kilomètres à la ronde, tellement que tu chantais faux_ »_ dit-il sur un ton joueur.

_« _C'est pas le moment Puck_ »_

Puck comprit immédiatement que ça n'allais pas, il me connaît par cœur. Il reprit donc son sérieux.

_« J_e ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état là, il y a un problème._ »_

_« _Peut-être qu'il y a un problème, pour être honnête je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est le problème, si c'est moi ou .._ »_

Puck la coupa alors.

_« _C'était pas une question San', c'était une affirmation. Tu as un problème_ »_ dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Il grimpa les quelques marches de l'estrade et vint se placer sur le bord de scène. Il plaça son bras autour de moi et me tira vers lui. Ma tête sur son torse, je fermais les yeux pour m'évader légèrement mais Puck me ramena à la réalité, il me fit un léger bisou sur le front.

_« _Alors San', dis tout à tonton Puckzilla_. »_

Je soufflai et puis déballa à toute vitesse :

_« _J'aime Brittany et on sort ensemble._ »_

Il ne changeait pas de couleur, n'hyper-ventilait pas. Mais il ne disait pas un mot. Il regardait au loin. J'attendais sa réponse avec impatience.

_« _Santana, commença-t-il, tu es libre de tes choix, que tu sois gay ou pas moi je m'en fiche. Tu es importante à mes yeux, et ça rien, ne le changera._ »_

Je me sentais soulagée à un point. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu les nombreux kilos que j'avais sur les épaules.

_« _Et puis tu sais, rajouta-t-il, même si maintenant je ne te verrais plus toute nue, sache que tu étais mon plan cul préférée_. »_

Je souriais à pleine dent. Sa remarque m'avait touché.

_« _Hé Puck_ » _

Je le poussai légèrement du point.

_« _Allez viens_ »_ me dit-il.

Nous partîmes main dans la main.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

Je répondis à ce message attentionné de la part de Puck.

SMS :

A Puck : à 20h42

« T'inquiète mon chou je reviens très très bientôt. »


	4. Madame ? Je fais si vieille que ça ?

Ce chapitre est assez court et je suis désolée. Mais je voulais que l'élément déclencheur soit court pour enchaîner sur les autres chapitres.

Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui mettent des reviews, c'est comme ça que je progresse ! Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 31 octobre. Noël approche à grand pas. Mais la fête qui enchante les enfants en ce moment c'est plutôt Halloween, avec ses bonbons, ses déguisements, ses décorations et ses gosses qui viennent frapper à vos portes tout en vous criant dans les oreilles « Des bonbons ou un sort ! » . C'est exactement ces mots là que nous avons prononcé lorsque nous a ouvert la vieille dame du bout de la rue. Nous devions avoir neuf ans et c'était la première fois que nous fêtions Halloween toutes les deux. Elle était déguisée en méchant lutin et moi j'étais une sorcière. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ri ce jour-là. Nos sacs étaient remplis de pleins de friandises, dans celui de Britt' trainait même un billet de cinq dollars. Elle m'avait juré qu'avec ce billet, elle m'emmènerait manger dans un restaurant trois étoiles et qu'ensuite nous ferions un tour de licorne. Déjà à cet âge là Brittany avait une imagination débordante. Mais nous nous sommes contentées d'un Sundae à McDo et d'un tour sur le carrousel de la fête foraine à côté de chez nous. Elle avait le don de me faire oublier, mes problèmes quotidiens, les disputes parentales, de m'arracher à ce monde cruel et de me faire voler vers le sien, celui de la féerie et des licornes. Et puis je la ramenai chez elle, car elle avait peur des gobelins kidnappeur. Aujourd'hui avec un peu de recule, je me demande si elle ne faisait pas ça juste pour que je la ramène. Elle serrait fort ma main. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'aimais bien quand elle faisait ça. Arrivée devant sa porte, nous devions nous séparée, elle lâchait ma main, et s'approchait de moi. Elle m'étreignait en glissant un _« Merci San' »_. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je voulais juste être avec elle. Quand je rentrais, je courrais jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, ignorant les cris de douleur de ma mère. J'avais peur que mon père m'attrape aussi au passage, et me baffe ou me crie dessus. Je fermais le verrou de ma chambre, et allumais mon petit poste radio écoutant sans cesse les mêmes albums, Madonna ou Michael Jackson. Le volume était monté au maximum pour éviter de les entendre se battre et se crier dessus. J'avais tellement mal, ce n'est pas normal pour un enfant de vivre ça. Je ne leur ai jamais pardonné. Même encore aujourd'hui par ce jour de fête et surtout de bonbons. D'ailleurs la sonnette retentit, je cours dans les escaliers, faisant attention de ne pas tomber, c'est vrai que c'est mieux me direz vous. J'ouvre la porte, et je vous une poignée de mômes. Bien sûr, ils réclament leur bonbon sans attendre. Je prends donc le bol-citrouille et remplit un à un leur marmite.

_« Merci madame. » _

Madame ? Madame ? Je fais si vieille que ça ? Sur ces bonnes paroles je referme la porte. Je me dirige vers le salon. Je m'empresse de couper la télé et regarde par la fenêtre, j'aperçois alors Puck et un groupe d'enfant. Ni une ni deux, je cours dans la rue et me mets à courir dans sa direction, je l'appelle alors :

_-_ Puck !

Il se retourne alors et sourit en me voyant.

_-_ Santana ! Tu m'as manqué ma puce, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi Puckzilla !

- J'ai un message pour toi, rendez vous le samedi à 21h00 où tu sais.

-Quoi ? Ecoute Puck toi et moi..

Puck me coupa alors.

- Mais non nunuche, ce message n'est pas de moi mais de Brittany.

Je reste figée sur place, Brittany veut me voir. Je stresse déjà. Puck voit bien que je suis en mode pause, il essaye donc de me faire reprendre mes esprits :

- Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit-il en secouant ses mains devant mon visage.

- Euh oui, euh merci Puck. Je vais rentrer, je dois faire mes devoirs. Répondis-je difficilement.

Je rentre, je ne suis plus dans le même état d'esprit que tout à l'heure, maintenant je suis troublée. Troublée par ce rendez-vous. J'ai envie de la revoir mais en même temps j'ai peur, et si elle voulait juste rompre avec moi parce que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut. Je ne veux pas rompre moi. Je l'aime.


	5. J'ai fait des cookies et des muffins !

Nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me suivent. ;)

* * *

Il fait froid, nuit mais le ciel est chargé d'étoiles. Je marche en direction du parc. Il est 20h50. Je suis partie en avance car j'étais trop stressée à l'idée d'être en retard. J'avais réfléchis toute la semaine au lieu du rendez-vous car elle ne m'avait donné que la date et l'heure. Après quelques jours de réflexion j'avais trouvé : le parc. Ce lieu si magique où on venait souvent se réfugié.

Je tourne au coin de la rue et aperçois le carrousel qui nous berçait durant notre enfance. Il est toujours là aux périodes de Noël mais malheureusement plus aucun môme ne se laisse tenter par les chevaux en bois et la musique entrainante de ce manège. La ville est déserte, pas un chat. Peut-être est-ce l'heure qui fait cela ou peut-être est-ce aussi le temps. Un léger vent froid vient me traverser. J'en ai la chair de poule. J'arrive devant les grilles du parc, lui aussi désert. Je remets mon bonnet blanc en place et glisse mes mains dans mes poches. J'avance dans l'allée centrale de ce grand espace vert. Des arbres gigantesques s'élèvent au dessus de moi, on pourrait même croire qu'ils touchent le ciel. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus venue ici, depuis l'incident de la soirée chez Rachel pour être exact. D'ailleurs je l'avoue, ça me manquait. Je tourne à gauche, au pied de l'arbre creux. Nous lui avions donné ce surnom car un énorme trou se dessinait sur son tronc. Je m'enfonce alors dans un chemin de plus en plus sombre. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai tellement traversé ce chemin que je pourrais le parcourir les yeux fermés. Mais pour ma propre sécurité je vais les garder ouvert quand même, c'est plus prudent. J'aperçois le sol pleureur, entouré de bougies. C'est magique. Je me demande combien de temps avait mis Brittany pour faire ça. Je continue à avancer, je ne suis qu'a quelques mètres de notre arbre. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je passe alors dans un chemin bordé de quelques bougies. Je marche sur une branche et j'entends alors une voix et une silhouette sortir de cette cabane :

_« San', c'est toi ? » _

Ces mots me filent un frisson, elle m'a appelé San'. J'aime beaucoup ce surnom, peu de personne m'appelle comme ça.

_« Oui c'est moi Britt' »_

Je m'avance alors lentement, ne voulant pas briser ce moment des retrouvailles en allant trop vite. Je contourne alors la face cachée de l'arbre et me retrouve face à elle. Je jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait préparé. Il y a un panier, qui doit contenir notre repas je suppose et puis il y a une nappe par terre et un ou deux couverture, au cas où nous aurions froid. C'est très bien installé, je dois dire. Il y a de nombreuses bougies posées sur le sol pour nous éclairées. Je brise alors le silence.

_« C'est génial Brittany. » _

Je pose ensuite mes yeux sur elle. Elle est magnifique, mais le mot est faible. Ses cheveux blonds sont détachés. Je plonge ensuite ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux bleus couleurs azurs, un bleu clair intense. Ses lèvres sont fines et elles donnent envie d'y déposer des baisers. Elle baisse la tête, coupant cette connexion, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Elle se sent certainement fautive de ce qu'elle a fait. Je m'avance vers elle d'un pas ou deux. J'aperçois alors un léger sourire venant de sa part, ce n'est peut-être pas le plus grand sourire qu'elle m'est fait mais c'est un début. Je prends la liberté de m'assoir sur la nappe, lui faisant signe de me rejoindre, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Je regarde l'horizon mais surtout le lac qui, grâce aux bougies, reflète le ciel et les étoiles. Je crois que je n'ai jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux. Je sens à coté de moi sa tête qui se relève.

_« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait des cookies et des muffins. »_

_« Peut-être après »_

C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à lui dire, mais quelle idiote, je suis ! Il faut que je me rattrape, je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois. Ca faisait maintenant plus de 3 mois que je l'avais pas vu. Je la regarde à présent, elle semble triste par ma réponse.

_« Pourquoi tu as fais ça Brittany ? »_

Son regard est encore plus vide qu'avant, elle semble ailleurs. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Puis une deuxième, une troisième … Elle ne se contente de ne pas bouger. Ca me fait mal. Mais je veux tellement savoir la vérité que j'enchaîne alors :

_« Pourquoi tu … »_

Elle me coupe alors :

_« J'ai voulu me venger. »_

Je me retourne alors vers elle. Une larme s'échappe.

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

Elle se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux.

« J'ai voulu me venger de l'emprise que tu as sur moi. Tu es la seule personne qui peut détruire ma vie aujourd'hui. Et ça me fait mal quand j'y pense, j'ai donc essayé de te faire souffrir aussi. Je l'ai embrassé et je pense que si tu n'étais pas arrivé, ça aurait été plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui quand j'y repense, je me dis que je ne suis qu'une idiote égoïste. Je suis tellement désolée Santana. Maintenant je me rends vraiment compte de ce que je ressens pour toi. Quand les gens parlent d'amour, ça me fait rire mais maintenant ce mot, il prend du sens surtout quand je suis avec toi. Chaque matin, j'aimerais me lever à tes côtés, j'aimerais passer des nuits folles à te faire l'amour. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, c'est presque si tu m'obsèdes. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus intelligente du monde mais en tout cas je sais ce que je veux. Et je sais que tu es l'amour de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi San'. »


	6. Et si je ne pouvais pas aimer ?

Voilà le sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

« Le 17/05/2004

Cher journal, c'est Santana, ta Chipie préférée ! Aujourd'hui avec Maman on a été faire les magasins que toutes les deux pour mon anniversaire. Et oui, maintenant je suis grande, j'ai 11 ans depuis quelques jours. Mais chut, il faut pas le dire à Papa parce que sinon il va gronder Maman, et j'aime pas parce qu'il lui fait mal. Elle m'a dit que même si ils se disputent, ils s'aiment quand même. Moi je suis pas sûre. Elle dit aussi que c'est des histoires de grandes personnes et que je dois pas m'inquiéter pour elle. Moi quand je serais grande, je protègerais Maman… »

« Le 06/02/2005

Cher journal, c'est moi, Papa crie sur Maman et il y a des verres qui cassent. Je me suis enfermée dans la chambre. C'est un ordre de Maman. J'ai peur pour elle. J'ai envie de partir très loin. »

« Le 07/07/2005

Cher journal, c'est Brittany et moi. Je me suis échappée de chez moi par la fenêtre de ma chambre, parce que mes parents se sont disputés encore. Papa était encore saoul.

Coucou journal de Santana, c'est Brittany. Je suis une licorne et j'aime très fort Santana. »

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, j'essuie mes larmes et cache le journal sous mon oreiller.

« Entrez. »

Ma voix était vacillante, timide, mais j'essayais tout de même de garder un ton naturel, celui qui reflète la Santana sûre d'elle, fière d'elle. La porte ne s'ouvre qu'un peu. J'aperçois alors ma mère qui demande gentiment mon accord pour entrer dans ma chambre. Je lui réponds en acquiesçant légèrement la tête. Elle entre, et vient se poser à côté de moi sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? »

Je ne cherche pas à démentir ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle me connait tellement par cœur que ce serait lui manquer de respect que d'essayer de lui mentir.

« Brittany … »

Elle n'est pas étonnée de la réponse que je lui ai donnée. D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle a posé la question, elle sait très bien de quoi il s'agit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ma belle ? »

Ces derniers mots m'apaisent.

« Disons que je n'ai pas réagi correctement ni quand il fallait à la déclaration qu'elle m'a faite. Aide-moi. »

**Flashback. **

[… ] « Chaque matin, j'aimerais me lever à tes côtés, j'aimerais passer des nuits folles à te faire l'amour. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, c'est presque si tu m'obsèdes. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus intelligente du monde mais en tout cas je sais ce que je veux. Et je sais que tu es l'amour de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi San'. »

Mes yeux se rivèrent sur l'horizon. Tous ces mots se mêlaient dans ma tête. Je comprends chacun des mots qu'elle prononce mais je ne réagi à aucun. Mon corps ne bouge pas.

« Santana, merde, réponds. »

Je suis prise d'un rire nerveux. Puis après ce sont les larmes qui viennent toutes seules. Comme figée, je n'ose même pas diriger mon regard vers elle. Elle tente une dernière fois de me ramener à moi, de me retirer de ces larmes.

« Santana. »

Sa voix est tellement fragile. Pure mais tellement fragile. Dans ma tête défilent toutes les images de haine, de colère de mon père, la frappant. Frappant ma mère. Je me revois crier, le supplier de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Elle se lève, et part. Elle courre, loin. Je ne la regarde même pas s'éloigner. Mon cœur s'accroche, fort, très fort. Je me lève aussi. Je ramasse tout, le panier, les couvertures, et je souffle une à une sur les bougies. Je les ramasse et prend le chemin du retour. En passant devant chez elle, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Je sais que je l'ai blessée. Je dépose le panier, et la nappe sur le paillasson devant chez elle. Maintenant c'est moi qui me sens fautive. Je rentre calmement et termine la soirée en pleurant.

**Fin Flashback. **

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés après ça.

Ma mère avait écouté toute l'histoire. Je sais qu'elle ne me juge pas.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Je pris un moment de réflexion. Et je savais très bien au fond de moi, où était le problème.

« Et si j'étais comme Papa, si je ne pouvais pas aimer ? »


End file.
